Forbidden love
by RyuravenFox
Summary: A one shot where Mikasa's job is to arrest criminals who call themselves 'titans'. Only she did not expect the first titan she found to be Annie, who doesn't plan to go down easily.


This is a one shot I had lying around, I decided to upload it to compensate for the long wait for chapter 8 of 'Bad weather'. Mikasa x Annie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikasa parked her car at the parking lot of her new job. She walked into the building, straight to the girls changing room. She opened her locker and put on her gear. The 3DMG had been created for soldiers, but soon it had ended up on the black market. The people who illegally used it had soon formed a group, calling themselves 'titans'. They used the gear for all kinds of crimes to such an extent, that a special unit was created to deal with them, the scouting legion.<p>

There had been three years of training before they were allowed to choose a department. However, there were those who refused to defend their land or sustain order and simply stole a gear and joined the titans. Mikasa truly hoped she wouldn't have to arrest one of her former classmates.

Mikasa walked out of the changing room and lined up with her colleagues. Their squad leader Levi changed the pairings daily, and today she was paired with Christa. They received the area they were to patrol that day and set off. It was forbidden to use the gear unless there was a titan within sights. So they walked through the streets, occasionally looking up.

After several hours of walking they noticed a figure hanging at the side of a skyscraper, spraying graffiti all over the windows. It took them a few seconds to snap out of the daze that had come over them during the past hours. They launched their gear, rapidly reaching the graffiti artist.

"Scouting legion! Don't move!" Mikasa shouted when they were level. "Wait... Annie?"

The blonde looked at her, dropping her spray can in shock.

"Annie? Why are you... I thought you were going to join the military." Christa said confused.

Annie looked from one girl to the other, they hung on different sides of her. Then she looked at the paint, she was in the middle of writing 'titans rule' but had only been able to write 'titan' so far. She would have to finish it another time. She rapidly moved away from her confused former teammates, luckily she had planned an escape route.

The duo was quick to react and chased Annie through the whole city. Desperate to lose her pursuers, Annie climbed the highest building and waited. She stood at the edge of the roof, her back to the traffic at the streets below her. Mikasa and Christa caught up and took out their handcuffs, ready to arrest her.

Just before the girls could reach her, Annie stepped back, spread her arms and let herself fall.

Christa watched Annie fall in shock, this was really high. Mikasa spent no time with being surprised and jumped down after Annie, who had the slightest smile on her face.

Seconds before she hit the ground Annie let her gear carry her to a district with smaller buildings. Only Mikasa was still chasing her, good. She would solve this using her wit, since there was no way the highest ranked of the class would lose track of her.

She moved towards the outskirts of the city, until she reached the last house. She launched herself, and ran towards a forest.

Mikasa's legs were longer, and she finally caught up with Annie, grabbing her arm.

"You're not getting away." she panted.

Annie replied with a kick to her gut, freeing herself and running further.

Mikasa staggered a few steps back from the force in Annie's kick, groaning as she set chase once more.

The blonde reached the trees, using her gear to increase the gap between them. A wooden cabin came in sight and Annie landed, hurriedly entering. She glanced out the window, only to see Mikasa land and kick open the door.

Mikasa took a quick look around the cabin. It was square with only one door and two windows. It was empty, aside from Annie. No way to escape.

"Annie." she said coldly.

"Mikasa." Annie's voice was bored, but a smile clung to her face.

"Why did you join the titans?"

"Why did you join the scouts?"

"... I need a job and Eren choose it so I figured I should do it as well."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Do you have a better reason?"

Annie's smile widened but she didn't reply.

Mikasa got closer to her and pulled out her handcuffs.

"Turn around, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Annie turned around, inviting Mikasa to come even closer.

"Do you really want to know why I joined the titans?" She peeked over her shoulder.

Mikasa looked up, and that split second was all Annie needed. She grabbed the handcuffs and closed them around Mikasa's wrists. Her eyes widened as she felt the steel close around her skin, and she kicked the blonde away.

Annie straightened herself and swinged a fist at Mikasa's face. Mikasa blocked with her arms and kicked at Annie's legs. Annie had grabbed the chain connecting the cuffs, and pulled Mikasa with her in the fall.

Mikasa landed on top of her, slamming the air out of her lungs. Before she was able to do more damage, Annie rolled over, switching their positions, and pinned Mikasa to the floor. Mikasa struggled to break free, but her efforts were useless.

"I'll tell you why I joined the titans." Annie said, breathing rapidly. "Remember that one time during training, when we fought?"

"Yeah..."

"It didn't take very long before Shadis pulled us apart, but I loved it. Finally I had found someone I actually could go all out on. It was wonderful, not having to stop after just one hit."

"What does that have to do with you joining the titans?"

"I knew you were gonna join the scouting legion, so if I joined the titans I would surely get to fight you again. Now look at us, it has not even been a month and here we are." Annie said excited.

Mikasa frowned, the only expression she had ever seen on Annie's face were bored or angry. It was strange to see her light up like that.

"But it's not just the fights that I love." Annie leaned in, until their faces were a mere inch apart. "I love you even more." She gently pressed her lips against Mikasa's, moaning softly when she finally got what she had been dreaming of for so long.

Mikasa's eyes widened, she had never even once thought about love, and now a stream of new sensations and feelings spread through her body from her lips.

After a few seconds Annie pulled back, looking Mikasa in the eye, hoping she hadn't done something terribly wrong. She lifted her hand to stroke a strand of hair out of Mikasa's face.

"I love you." she whispered.

Mikasa stared at the emotions swirling in Annie's usually dead eyes. It took her a few seconds to find her voice. "Annie?" she asked quietly. She couldn't think anymore.

"Can I kiss you again?"

It took a while for the question to sink in, and before her brains could come up with an answer, she felt herself nodding.

Annie wasted no time and captured Mikasa's lips with her own, her heart fluttering as Mikasa softly kissed her back.

Their unsure kisses quickly grew more pationate, Annie no longer bothered to hold Mikasa's arms down and moved her hands lower.

A beeping noise echoed through the cabin. Mikasa pulled away from the kiss, only resulting in Annie placing soft kisses down her troat.

"Annie. Stop!" she panted, trying to sound firm.

Annie ignored her and reached her colar bone. Mikasa pushed her face to the side, getting Annie's attention.

"That's my work phone, I have to pick up."

With an annoyed sigh Annie clicked the phone from Mikasa's belt and gave it to her.

Mikasa unhandily held it to her ear, the handcuffs were restraining her quite a bit.

"Hello." she said, still panting.

"It's Christa. Where are you?"

"Um... somewhere outside town. I chased Annie a good while but then I lost her."

"Oh, ok. Meet me at the restorant near the base."

"Right, I'll be there." She hung up and looked at Annie, who was still on top of her. "I have to go."

"I know." Annie said and got up.

"Could you undo these cuffs? The key is in my right pocket."

"Sure." Annie unlocked the handcuffs and looked at Mikasa. "What's gonna happen now?"

"I have to go back to work."

"I mean, what's gonna happen with us now?" she said sadly.

"Well, seen to what my job is, I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Ok, until next time then." Annie gave her a kiss and left the cabin.

"I'll look forward to it." Miksa said, more to herself than Annie.

Next time, she'd catch her sooner.


End file.
